oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Isashi
Childhood Isashi was born to a kitsune escort and an unknown father on Gozran 14th, she was never given a family name since she was born out of wedlock. Being both a bastard and the daughter of an escort she was loosely educated to become one as well. However she did have a relatively free childhood with a really old scholar as a tutor and mentor. Education Isashi's one mentor saw more for her than the life of an escort. This seemed to come true when they discovered she had a bit of prowess in weaponsmitihing, alchemy, as well arcane arts. However, she learned everything she knows from books, as her mentor was not adept in any magic. Learning everything this way did not lead to much experience or skill, regardless she did have a baseline knowledge of them. Personality Isashi is a very happy-go-lucky person. She tends to be overly curious, whether the subject of her curiosity be an object or a person. This tendency to obsess over others, alongside her hedonistic upbringing, led her to become a nymphomaniac. This often resulted in her viewing others as objects of sexual desire as opposed to their own individual. Young Adulthood Upon turning 16 and with some encouragement from her mentor she got away from the small estate she was born on. She made her way to Haven with a knight named Akane. Losing Akane when she approached the city on the 14th of Kuthona, she became delirious after getting a fever in the cold. That's when she met a mute catfolk named Colli, in an attempt to both find shelter and maybe a partner for the night she tried to seduce him. Getting into his bed at the tavern only to find out that there was a dragonborn that he was currently dating. Isashi barely got out of the room undetected. The dragonborn, named Lilo, did eventually discover her hair in Colli's bed and stormed away. However she was long gone after catching a ride with a trader headed to Rike. Relationship with Colli Upon reaching Rike, and exploring the town it she bumped into Colli. They spent the night together and her love for him bloomed from there. Not knowing if he loved her in same way or not she took a chance and spent the next few days with him. In those few days Isashi ended up pregnant with a liter of 6 kits. They split up to go on a few separate missions for a bit. During Those quest Isashi learns she is pregnant, and goes looking to find Colli in Haven. Unbeknownst to her Colli had been kidnapped by stone giants on his mission. Fortunately for her Colli escaped and they each other in Rike. After a happy reunion, Isashi informed Colli about her pregnancy and that even if he planned on leaving she was going to raise the kits. Much to her surprise, Colli agreed to stay with her and the children offering to buy a house for the newly formed family. They got married not long afterwards. Pregnancy and Motherhood For three months Isashi stayed home taking care of a house that she got used to and bored of really quick. She learned some basic skills with a sword in the first month and next two were spent training her magical prowess. She became skilled in healing and restoring others composure in stressful scenarios. Giving birth to 6 kits in rapid succession was a stressful scenario in itself. For the next 24 hours she was bed-ridden, and if it wasn't for the healing magic she had been practicing, and Colli helping her as much as possible and never leaving her side during that time, it would have been a lot longer if ever. Despite being bed-ridden she nursed and fed the kits. The kits were all healthy and were named; Otho, Emilia, Ethan, Kushina, Lori, and Tam. Otho, Ethan, and Tam are all boys and Emilia, Lorie, and Kushina are girls. Otho being the healthiest and strongest out of the liter, and a golden left eye and an orange right eye. Emilia being his counterpart as the frailest but still healthy, as well a golden right eye and an orange left eye. Ethan takes after his father with a dark grey coat and mischievous look in his golden eyes. Kushina has deep blue eyes, and coat as dark and deep as the abysses of the ocean. Lori has a sleek silver coat with eyes that share the same silvery shine, she also is the brightest of her siblings. Tam is the odd one who ended up a catfolk unlike his kitsune siblings, he has a bright red coat and his eyes are an even brighter red. Cobble has been named their godfather in case anything were to happen to Colli and Isashi in their rather dangerous careers. Such as stone giants... she'll never stop harassing Colli about that. Demons Not much more than two weeks after the litter was born Isashi was taking jobs and protecting her friends while Colli and Cobble watched over the kits when she is away. One of her quests took her to the ruins of a castle that was in the possession of some cultists. She did her best to make sure all of the civilians got out safely. After making sure there weren't any civilians in danger and the cultists were on the retreat, the party, Isashi included, chased the cultists into a demi-plane. In the demi-plane the cultists were sacrificing themselves in a circle surrounded by pillars with orbs on them. Every time a cultist died in the circle an orb grew a bit brighter. The party after realizing how the ritual worked tried to dispose of an orb by throwing it into some abyssal flames, which shattered as it was licked at by the flames. Upon shattering a feminine figure appeared which Akane, another member of the party and the knight that helped her get off the estate, rushed to aid. The figure ended up being the demon that the cultists were sacrificing themselves to revive. She was so quick she appeared in to be in two places at once. This speed quickly led to the party being overwhelmed and Douglas, and old but more than capable combatant, finishing off the cultists and summoning the rest of the demons. This act pleased the demons and they decided to spare the party, and offered them power at a price. Isashi and Douglas were the only two who accepted becoming corrupted by the demon's power they gained. Corruption The corruption progressed faster than anyone could prepare for. It started with a morbid fascination with blood, next came an urge to draw runes in it. Then it became an obsession; she was harming herself just to draw the abyssal alphabet. It was more addictive and pleasing than any drug to her. By this point people were growing suspicious. However no one really cared until Irilith found some of the runes on the wall of her house. She didn't know that the blood was her's however and quickly jumped to the conclusion that she must have hurt someone else for it. Loading her gun Irilith waited for Isashi to emerge from the bathroom were she was supposedly taking a bath. Isashi emerged soon after, with fresh blood on her hands, to rampant accusations and threats. During all these accusations Irilith caught a glimpse into the bathroom. What she say was a gruesome scene caused by a mixture of repugnant, old, and dried blood and fresh, wet, and crimson blood, but to Irilith's surprise no body. Already having come to the conclusion that she must be hurting someone else; she jumped the gun, accused her cannibalism, threatened her, and retreated after a small standoff. Besides Irilith, everyone else was more than willing to help her control the corruption. Her husband Colli comforted her. Clara offered any help that the church of Sarenrae could provide to her. Cobble watched over her to ensure she didn't do anything rash under the influence of Zhilvantes, the hero that the demon she made a deal with was possessing. With the help of everyone else she was able to suppress and control her urges with blood, however her mind had already been touched and scarred. Discovering Her New Powers After the deal was made Isashi's trained prowess in healing magic began to fade. It was replaced with the ability to project her own mind, ego, and will on others. However it came all at once and she wasn't immediately able to control it all at once. Some of her first attempts left her victims subjects in comatose states or without memory of the recent past. Eventually she was able to focus it more and: make people forget certain events in particular, strike multiple people at once, make people grow unreasonably friendly, and force them to speak only the truth. However it took a certain tutor to actually master telepathy. The Cave, The Tutor, and The Scalpel Isashi heard that a tin mine was under some strange effects as of lately. Thinking it probably involved the demons, she headed of to help the owner. Upon arriving she met Flik, Iphotel, and Rhukel; The dwarven prince of Anvildor, Kordle, also showed up after Isashi mentioned him. It was almost like he heard her call him. She also noticed some strange plants growing around the entrance which should definitely not have been there. They were plants native to the Abyss which only furthered her suspicion of demonic involvement. After travelling about in the mines it appeared none of the rooms seemed to be actually connected. But rather random sections of Oustomia and even other planes. A dwarven mine and an underdark spider nest were two places visited on the first venture. After killing the various larger spiders guarding the nest, a swarm bursts out and quickly overwhelmed Kordle. The spider's venom made quick work of Kordle's mind, who Iphotel possesed and ended up saving. Category:Timeline B Characters